Panic! Panic! Panic!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Pernah merasakan kepanikan seorang suami ketika mendapati istrinya akan melahirkan? Jika belum, marilah kita simak cerita sang Champion dari Kanto yang baru saja menjalani hidup barunya sebagai seorang ayah. SpecialShipping Family!AU, rate K , oneshot fic. For United Fandom's "Pilih yang Mana" event.


**Dedicated for event "Pilih yang Mana"**

**Panic! Panic! Panic!**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Crayon Shinchan © Yoshito Usui**

**Panic! Panic! Panic! © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**family-romance-friendship-humor**_**), **_**Family!**_**AU, **_**Preg!**_**Yellow, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : **_**SpecialShipping**_** (**_**married**_**).**

**Rate : K+**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dug! Dug!_

"Dari tadi bergerak terus ya ..."

Yellow hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengar celetukan sang suami—Red—yang sedari tadi berjongkok di depannya dan menempelkan cuping telinganya di perutnya sambil mengusapnya berkali-kali dengan lembut.

"Mungkin kalau sudah lahir nanti mirip dengan ayahnya, soalnya aktif sekali sih di dalam sana ... sepertinya tidak sabar keluar dari perut." lanjutnya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kepala Red, mengelus helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepala suaminya tersebut.

"Sabar sedikit ya, sayang~ Kamu tumbuh besar dulu, baru boleh keluar~" ujar Red sembari tertawa geli, tangannya tak lepas dari perut sang istri yang terus membelainya. Membuat janin yang terus bertumbuh dan berkembang di perut Yellow terus bergerak, menendangi perut sang ibu dari rahimnya.

"Tuh kan, dia mirip denganmu!" seru Yellow sambil tertawa, jemari-jemari lentiknya terus mengelus surai hitam milik sang suami yang terus terkikik geli sambil mengusapi perut sang istri.

Kali ini, mereka tengah bersantai di rumah mereka yang terletak di _Viridian Forest._ Sembari memperhatikan Pika dan Chuchu yang asyik bermain di luar sana dari jendela sementara Yellow memilih untuk duduk di atas sebuah kursi goyang yang berada di balik jendela, mereka menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang satu sama lain beserta calon anak mereka yang tengah berkembang di dalam sana.

Sudah delapan bulan lamanya Yellow mengandung, sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan atas pernikahan mereka berdua. Setelah menghadapi _morning sickness_ berserta permohonan Yellow yang begitu menyiksa Red—baik pada lahir maupun batinnya—pada awal kehamilan Yellow, akhirnya tak lama lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan sang buah hati dalam kurun waktu sebulan.

"Berarti, sebentar lagi aku menjadi ayah ..." ujar Red sambil menyandarkan salah satu telinganya pada perut wanita _honey blonde _yang diselubungi sehelai baju hamil berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sejak berita mengenai kehamilan sang _Healer_ menyeruak dari _Viridian Forest_ sana, banyak yang memanggil sang_ Fighter_ dengan panggilan _si calon ayah_ dan bersyukurlah karena Red maupun Yellow tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan tersebut.

_Toh, memang begitu kenyataannya, kok ..._

"Dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." lanjut Yellow kembali sambil memandang hamparan kanvas biru langit berpadu dengan gumpalan kapas di atas sana dari balik jendela, "Tak terasa ya, waktu itu umurku 14 tahun dan kau 16 tahun. Haaah~ Waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya!" ujarnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi goyangnya, pikirannya melanglang ke masa di mana dirinya berserta sang _**UHUK**_suami_**UHUK**_ berjuang melawan Team Rocket beberapa tahun yang lalu.

—yah, itupun ditambah dengan waktu mereka membatu dan berakhir diangkut ke _Hoenn Battle Frontier._—

"Begitulah," timpal Red sambil menghela napas, "cepat tumbuh ya, sayang ... Ayah dan Ibu menantimu di sini ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One month later ..._

"Baju bayinya sudah kan?"

Yellow langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memasukkan beberapa helai baju bayi yang ditumpuk ke dalam tas yang akan dibawanya saat menjalani persalinan nanti sementara Blue hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memberi tanda centang di samping tulisan _Baju Bayi_ pada _notes_nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yellow, kenapa persiapannya cepat sekali? Bukannya persalinannya minggu depan?" tanya Blue bernada penasaran kepada Yellow yang segera menarik restleting tas yang kini tertutup sedemikian rapatnya.

"Kata Red, biar tidak repot kalau misalkan waktunya sudah tiba ..." jawab Yellow sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah semakin besar itu, "lagipula, waktunya kan bisa kapan saja."

Dan jawaban _Healer_ bersurai pirang itu membuat Blue berkomentar dalam hati.

_Pantas saja tahu, buku kehamilannya saja jumlahnya hampir satu lemari buku ..._

"Chuu~"

Ah, rupanya Chuchu—yang tadi sedang bermain dengan Ditty—kini menghampiri sang _trainer_ yang sekarang mengusap bulu-bulu kuning halusnya sementara Blue kini memasukkan Ditty kembali ke dalam _Pokeball_nya.

"Red ke mana? Kok tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya?" tanya Blue lagi.

"Pergi ke _Indigo Plateau_, katanya sih ada rapat antar _gym leader_ di sana."

Ya, pada awalnya Blue berniat mengunjungi _Viridian Gym_ untuk bertemu dengan Green—katanya sih ingin mengajaknya pergi, _katanya_—tetapi niat itu ia urungkan begitu tahu bahwa sang _gym leader_ merangkap salah satu _PokedexHolders_ itu tak berada pada tempatnya. Berhubung dirinya takut disangka tersesat oleh penghuni _Viridian City_—atau mungkin diculik lagi, akhirnya sang _Evolver_ bersurai cokelat itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yellow di rumahnya dan mendapatinya tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk persalinannya.

Dan beginilah akhirnya.

Ia membantu Yellow mempersiapkan tas yang akan dibawa untuk persalinan.

_Dug! Dug!_

"Lho, bergerak lagi?" tanya Blue setengah kagum begitu melihat perempuan bersurai kuning itu mengusap perut besarnya itu.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini dia suka bergerak terus." jawab Yellow riang, "apalagi kalau diusap Red, luar biasa aktifnya!"

"Aduh, hati-hati lho Yellow! Bisa saja itu kontraksi menjelang melahirkan!" ujar Blue bernada khawatir kepada salah satu rekannya yang kini sibuk mengusapi perut besarnya.

"Tapi dokter bilang persalinannya minggu depan kok, tidak mungkin aku akan melahirkan sekarang." Timpal Yellow santai, jemari lentiknya terus mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, seakan menenangkan sang janin—yang siap lahir ke dunia—yang terus bergerak aktif di dalam perut sang ibunda.

"Aku tahu, Yellow ... Tapi kan kelahirannya tidak bisa diprediksi." Sanggah Blue yang mulai bertambah panik setelah mendengar jawaban gadis bermanik cokelat tersebut yang bisa terbilang santai itu, _weleh_.

_Maklum, ini kali pertamanya ia menjalani hidup sebagai seorang wanita hamil sih ..._

"Aku tahu, Blue-_san _..." timpal Yellow, kedua manik cokelatnya yang berbinar itu terarah kepada sang lawan bicara, "Dia memang selalu—ADUH!"

_NAH LHO!_

Selamat Yellow, karena _kepolosanmu_ sebagai ibu muda yang tengah hamil itu membuat sang _Evolver_ bermanik biru laut itu mulai panik tak keruan.

_Duh, biyuuung~_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yellow?!" tanya Blue panik sambil menghampiri Yellow yang mulai memegangi sisi meja di sampingnya seraya meringis dikarenakan rasa mulas yang begitu menyakitkan dari dalam perutnya.

"B-B-Blue-_san _..." bisik Yellow lirih, "A-ayo ki-kita ke ru-mah sa-kit—" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, pegangannya pada sisi mejanya semakin menguat sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraih tas yang ia siapkan barusan.

"Hah?! Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Red kalau kau pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit ...?!" tanya Blue dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin panik dari yang sebelumnya.

"AH! Biar kuhubungi dia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrrrrr... Drrrrr..._

"Halo, ini sia—"

"—_RED, CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT!_"

Dan Red mengutuki Blue dalam hatinya dikarenakan gendang telinganya hampir sobek akibat teriakan sang gadis sedomisili dengannya yang menginvasi telinganya.

"Ke rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sedang sakit?"

Duh, Red. Seandainya dirimu menyadari bahwa yang _sedang sakit_ itu adalah istrimu sendiri ...

"_Nih, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu!_" jawab Blue—dari seberang sana—setengah berseru, tampaknya ia sedang mengalihkan pembicaranya.

"_Ha-lo, Red ..._"

"Halo, Yellow?! Kau kenapa?!"

"_Red, a-aku ke rumah sa-kit, ya ... Se-sepertinya se-sebentar lagi a-aku akan me-melahirkan ..._"

"... HAH?! Ka-katanya dokter, persalinannya minggu depan?!"

Dan sang _Fighter_ merangkap _Champion_ berdomisil Kanto tersebut sukses membuat para _gym leader_—termasuk Green—dan _Elite Four_ penasaran akan perbincangannya.

_Padahal, kalau disimak lebih serius mereka akan tahu apa yang tengah dibincangkan oleh Red ..._

"Ada apa dengan Red?" bisik Agatha kepada Green yang langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya istrinya akan melahirkan ..." bisik Brock, "cepat juga ya ..."

Dan kepanikan _si calon ayah_ itu akhirnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

_Well_, siapa sih yang tak senang jika seorang manusia mungil nan lucu akan menjadi penghuni baru di dunia _aneh binti absurd_ ini?

"La-lalu bagaimana? A-aku ke sana ya!"

"_Ti-tidak usah, Red ... A-aku bi-bisa sendiri k-kok ..._"

"Ta-tapi kan aku sebagai suamimu harus menemanimu di saat seperti ini! Bahaya kalau kau berangkat sendiri!"

"_Na-nanti Blue-san akan menemaniku, kok ... Red, lanjutkan rapatnya saja ya._"

"Eh, tapi ... tapi—"

_Click!_

"AAAARRRGHHH!"

Untung tidak terjadi lemparan benda secara _random_ akibat meningkatnya kepanikan seorang suami—eh, maksudnya calon ayah yang mengalami dilema ...

"Yellow mau melahirkan, Red?" tanya Green seraya menepuk pundak pemuda berambut _raven_ itu yang kini menengok ke arahnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Oh, jangan lupa ekspresi panik bercampur khawatir yang tampak pada wajah Red.

"Green ... bagaimana ini ...?" tanya Red setengah berbisik, tangannya tak lepas dari gagang telepon yang dipakai sebelumnya.

"Cepat temani Yellow di rumah sakit," jawab Green datar, "kasihan dia."

"Benar, Red. Lebih baik kau temani istrimu." Timpal Erika bernada keibuan sambil menghampiri Red.

"Iya, lagipula anak pertamamu akan lahir kan?" tanya Misty yang ternyata sempat mendengar perbincangan Red dan Green barusan.

"Sayang lho, mau kapan lagi sih melihat anak pertamamu lahir?" lanjut Brook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ta-tapi, rapatnya bagaimana?!"

Ya, saat itu Red tengah menghadiri rapat—rapat betulan, berhubung saat ini keadaan Kanto sudah begitu damai—antar _gym leader_ Kanto di _Indigo Plateau_ mengenai konsep baru _Pokemon League_, dan saat istirahat rapat itulah Yellow—lebih tepatnya bersama Blue—menghubungi sang _Champion_ asal _Pallet Town_ tersebut.

Dan sukses membuat Red panik bukan kepalang.

_Duh, suami macam apa sih yang tidak panik saat menyadari bahwa istri tercintanya akan melahirkan dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah jauh dari sang istri?_

Sebetulnya Red tengah mengalami sebuah dilema, antara ingin meninggalkan rapat dan memilih untuk menemani Yellow yang mungkin tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hatinya ataupun ingin melanjutkan rapat berhubung sang istri—_red._ Yellow—tak ingin menyusahkan suaminya.

Akan tetapi meski Red berpikir bahwa kedua hal tersebut sama penting, tetap saja ia _harus_ mengedepankan keluarga kecilnya itu. Dan itu berarti Red harus menemani Yellow, memberinya semangat agar sang _Healer_ terus berjuang melahirkan anak pertamanya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia juga penasaran dengan hasil rapat yang dihadirinya.

_Rasanya sayang sekali kalau ia melewatkan sebagian dari rapat itu ..._

"Tenang saja Red, rapatnya juga akan berjalan lancar kalaupun kau meninggalkannya." Jawab Lorelei tenang.

"Nanti akan kuhubungi kau soal hasil rapatnya, bagaimana?" kata Green, membuat lawan bicaranya—Red—berpikir keras mengenai opsi yang harus ia pilih sekarang.

Untuk keadaan yang sepertinya tak mengerucut lagi di pikirannya, opsi yang pertama sepertinya jauh lebih masuk akal. Toh, selama ada Green yang akan memberitahu hasil rapat—itupun kalau sang _Trainer_ tersebut tidak terkena _amnesia dadakan_—kepadanya, membuat ia merasa tentram untuk meninggalkan rapat dan mendampingi Yellow.

Selain itu, ia tahu bahwa rasa sakit seorang wanita yang berjuang untuk melahirkan jauh lebih dahsyat daripada rasa sakit yang diterimanya saat belenggu es Lorelei menyelubungi kedua pergelangan tangannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

—dan sempat membuatnya khawatir akan keselamatan wanita _honey blonde_ tersebut itu semisal menjalani proses persalinan—

"Baiklah," timpal Red sembari menganggukkan kepalanya di depan Green, "kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit!" ungkapnya dengan semangat berapi-api.

Dan sukses membentuk aura berupa lidah api yang mencuat menyelubungi tubuhnya.

_Bisa dibayangkan betapa panasnya suhu ruangan di mana rapat antar gym leader berlangsung ..._

"Kalau begitu, berangkatlah sekarang." Kata Blaine sambil menepuk pundak sang pemuda _raven_ tersebut, membuat seulas senyum pada bibir sang _champion_.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Yellow, ya!" seru Misty sambil melambaikan tangannya takkala Red beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat sembari berlari, tak lupa ia meraih sebuah tas yang tergeletak pada salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja rapat.

"Semoga sukses kelahirannya!" seru Sabrina sambil membentuk corong di mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Red membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Bukan berarti Red pergi menuju rumah sakit, keadaan menjadi kondusif kembali.

Ya, bisa dibilang sedikit kacau karena—

"Tunggu sebentar,"

—ucapan sang _gym leader_ berdomisili _Celadon City_ barusan yang sukses membuat rekannya menengok kepadanya.

"Tas yang dibawa Red barusan kan tas milik Brook ..."

Dan sukses membuat Brook segera mengecek tasnya dan menyadari bahwa tas miliknya telah berganti dengan tas yang selalu dipakai Red dalam petualangannya.

Kesimpulan, kepanikan suami saat menyadari sang istri yang akan melahirkan mampu membuat mereka kehilangan konsentrasi mereka.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah Erika angkat bicara, tiba-tiba Red kembali sembari menenteng tas milik Brook.

Oh, jangan lupa wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi meringis seakan dirinya terkena serangan.

"... Maaf, Brook ... tasnya tertukar, ehehehe ..." ucapnya setengah berbisik sambil menukar tas yang _tidak sengaja_ terbawanya dengan tasnya yang dipegang sang _gym leader_ berdomisili _Pewter City_ tersebut sebelum ia berjalan berjinjit meninggalkan ruangan, membuat para peserta rapat geleng-geleng kepala seraya membentuk komentar yang sama di dalam pikiran mereka.

_Dasar si calon ayah ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—AAAAAAARRRRKKKHH!"

"Iya, terus dorong seperti itu. Saat mengalami kontraksi lagi, lakukan seperti itu lagi, oke?"

Yellow hanya mengangguk lemas, separuh kekuatannya terkuras dikarenakan dorongan-dorongan kuat yang ia terapkan sendiri demi mengeluarkan sang buah hati dari dalam rahimnya. Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, di mana banyak dokter dan suster yang siap membantunya dalam melahirkan buah hatinya dan Red. Sejak sang dokter mengetahui bahwa jalur kelahiran pada tubuh Yellow telah terbuka, ia terus mengejan dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan rasa khawatir akan keselamatan sang buah hati yang ia rawat sedari di dalam _uterus_nya.

Dan membuat keringat dan air matanya mengalir deras.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat pegangan yang terdapat pada ranjang bersalinnya sementara tubuhnya terus mendorong sang bayi agar segera menghirup udara bebas di luar sana, wajahnya dapat terlihat begitu merah seakan darah berhenti mengalir di kepalanya.

"EEEERRRRKKKHHH~!"

"Iya, bagus. Lanjutkan, tinggal beberapa dorongan lagi, dan bayi anda bisa keluar."

"AAAAARRRGGHH!"

"Teruskan, Bu! Tinggal dua dorongan lagi!"

"AAAAAAKKKHHH!"

"Satu dorongan lagi!"

Dadanya bergerak naik turun begitu cepat, berusaha menangkap udara segar di sekitarnya. Peluhnya semakin mengalir deras, tubuhnya tak kuat untuk melakukan satu dorongan terakhir. Satu dorongan terakhir untuk mengeluarkan anak pertamanya dari dalam rahimnya.

Saat itu juga, Yellow sempat membayangkan keadaan Red yang menurutnya masih mengikuti rapat di _Indigo Plateau_. Terbersit sedikit penyesalan karena sempat menyuruh suaminya untuk melanjutkan rapatnya, karena itu Red tak bisa menemaninya, memberi semangat kepadanya agar mampu melahirkan anak pertamanya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini semakin menjalar sampai-sampai sang _Healer_ merasakan hampir semua kekuatannya terkuras, membuat air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Kedua bibirnya yang lembut mulai terbuka, menangkap udara segar di sekitarnya, dan ...

"... RED-_SAAAAAAAAAN~!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu ...

"... YELLOW, TUNGGU AKU DI SANAAA~!" teriak Red penuh kepanikan sambil berlari menyelusuri rumah sakit di mana sang istri melahirkan, berusaha mencari ruangan bersalin sang istri dan tak menghiraukan himbauan untuk tetap tenang saat berada di rumah sakit. Rasa khawatirnya terus memuncak, seakan takut kehilangan kedua orang yang ia sayangi—Yellow dan anak pertamanya tersebut.

Ah, rasa penyesalan mulai datang dari dalam hatinya, mendapati kenyataan di mana Yellow harus menjalani persalinan yang bisa terbilang begitu berat itu, sendiri, tanpa dirinya yang menemani di sisinya. Sementara itu, Blue terus menemaninya sejak Red memasuki rumah sakit, memberi tahu ruangan bersalin tempat Yellow melahirkan anak mereka. Dan mungkin, mereka hampir dekat dengan tujuan mereka.

"Mungkin di sebelah sana, Red!" ujar Blue sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong yang berada tepat di depan mereka yang kini berlari menyelusurinya. Begitu terdengar suara tangisan bayi, Red segera menerobos pintu besar yang membatasi lorong tersebut dengan ruang bersalin di depannya, sepertinya pintu tersebut tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Yang penting ia dapat melihat Yellow dan anaknya dalam keadaan selamat, sehat wal afiat.

Sambil berhambur, pemuda berambut hitam arang tersebut segera meraih sebuah tangan dan mendekapnya.

"SYUKURLAH YELLOW, KAU—"

"—Maaf, anda siapa ya ...?"

"... Eh ...?"

_Tapi ternyata justru kacau ya ..._

Karena Red justru meraih tangan seorang istri seorang laki-laki lain yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Wajah wanita yang dipegang Red itu terlihat sedikit terganggu bercampur keheranan, begitu pula dengan sang suami yang terus memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

_Tengsin~ Teeeeengsin~_

_TEENGSIIIIIN~_

"Maaf, Tuan ... istri anda ada di sebelah kanan ruangan ..."

Seorang suster mendekati ranjang wanita itu dalam rangka mengingatkan Red akan keberadaan istrinya itu, menyadarkan _si calon ayah_ yang segera meminta maaf kepada laki-laki tersebut atas perbuatannya barusan.

Setelah meminta maaf, _ketua PokeDexHolders_ tersebut segera mencari istrinya yang _katanya_ berada di sebelah kanan ruangan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju sebelah kanan ruangan, hingga ke sebuah ranjang di mana terlihat jelas figur Yellow yang terlihat begitu kelelahan sembari bersandar di sandaran ranjang yang ditempatinya.

Sementara itu, seorang suster datang sembari membawa seorang manusia mungil yang diselimuti selimut lembut berwarna _peach pink_ di sekitar tubuhnya demi menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya tersebut.

"Selamat, seorang perempuan yang sehat ..." ucapnya dengan wajah berseri, tangannya menyerahkan sang bayi kepada Red yang segera memposisikan tangannya agar mampu menopang anaknya yang baru lahir—dan juga baru dibersihkan—tersebut sebelum ia undur diri.

Kedua iris merah darahnya terarah pada sosok bayi yang ada di gendongannya, jemarinya menyibak pelan tudung yang menyelimuti kepala anaknya, menampilkan untaian hitam arang yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia menduga-duga, apakah iris matanya cokelat tanah seperti Yellow ataukah merah darah miliknya saat ia membuka pelupuk matanya nanti.

Sepasang tangan mungil sang bayi—yang tak terselubung—mulai meraih jemari ayahnya, seakan hendak menangkapnya. Seutas senyum kembali muncul pada bibirnya, rasa penyesalan sekaligus khawatir yang singgah di hatinya seakan terhempas oleh kehadiran sang buah hati yang kini hadir menghiasi dunianya dan Yellow.

"... Red ..."

Pandangannya pada buah hati pertamanya teralihkan kepada sapaan lirih yang meluncur dari bibir Yellow yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, Red mendekati sang istri yang membalas senyumannya sambil membetulkan posisinya sehingga dirinya bersandar dengan posisi duduk.

"Ini ... anak kita berdua," ungkap Red tenang, sekali lagi senyumannya tak pergi jua dari wajahnya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pinta Yellow sambil meraih tangannya, sementara Red menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan sang buah hati yang kini mencoba meraih wajah sang ibunda.

"Aku benar kan," ujar Yellow sambil tertawa pelan tanpa suara, "dia mirip sekali denganmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi tembam nan merona milik sang buah hati yang terus menggerakkan jemari-jemari kecilnya, seakan tengah merasakan tubuh barunya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama apa ya yang cocok untuknya?"

Red seakan disambar petir di siang bolong saat Yellow menanyakan namanya yang cocok untuk sang anak, tangannya mulai mengusap kasar tenguknya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan istrinya tersebut.

"Errrmm ..." gumam Red sambil terus mengusapi tenguknya, "ah! Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti, Yellow ..." lanjutnya sedikit berseru sambil mendekati _Healer_ bersurai pirang madu tersebut, sebelumnya kedua bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kening wanita itu sementara tangannya bersandar pada lawan bicaranya tadi.

"... yang penting aku bisa melihat kalian semua dalam keadaan sehat ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author Notes**

APALAH INI HUWAHUWAHUWA— *ngunyah kripset*

Baru kelar sekarang, padahal baru mulai 2 minggu lebih yang lalu— /tampardianak

Jadi, ane bikin ini gara-gara kepikiran salah satu adegan di _manga_ Crayon Shinchan waktu mamanya Shinchan—_red_. Misae—ceritain waktu lahirnya Shinchan.

—dan adegan bapaknya Shinchan salah megang tangan istri orang itu epik, serius—

Dan karena 2 minggu ke depan sekolah ane bakal ngadain UAS—greget, baru berapa minggu UTS udah mau ketemu UAS *_mingcries_*—jadi sekali lagi, ane mohon perhatiannya ya, karena ane—udah pasti—gak bakal cepet _update_/_publish_ fic-fic ane.

Akhir kata, silakan lemparkan saran/komentar/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini.


End file.
